User blog:Malice89/TRBG: The Final Curtain (9)
Chapter #9: A Confusing Offer Miss. Graves was not a bad teacher, in terms of personality or in teaching math; she's encouraging the Jocks for God sake! She mostly did introductions to the course (then again it was the first day of class), and let people on they're ways, except for me, for God knows what. "Malice, I would like you to do something for me." She said to the point. I felt confused and dumbfounded by what she said. "Miss. Graves I can respect the fact that you swing that way, but just because I'm 18, doesn't mean you can-" I tried to explain, but was cut off. "It's not that! I would like to talk to Dr. Slawter, about going on a date... for me doing the dating." She explained. "The Biology teacher?!" I exclaimed, "Someone who is clearly old enough to be your father!? That Dr. Slawter?" I added. "Read Cyrano de Bergerac?" She asked, in a lame attempt to change the subject, "it is one of those 'asking someone out' kind of things." She explained. "You're too shy to ask him out?" I asked in reply. "Yep." She said. "I'll try to reason with him, if I see him." I slyly said. After the little meeting with the new teacher, I headed straight to the cafeteria, got my lunch and sat with my friends. "What did the maths teacher want with you?" Torey asked. "She wanted me to talk to Dr. Slawter for her." I groused, "for a date." I added in confusion. "Why did she ask you?" Ember stated. "She mentioned Cyrano de Bergerac, when she wanted me to ask him for her." I said, "She mentioned that she's too shy to talk to him in person." "But why you in particular?" Absinthe asked. "She thinks I'm brave enough to talk to Slawter face to face." I replied to the question. "What a minute! Cyrano de Bergerac the play?!" Torey exclaimed at the premise of what Miss. Graves wanted me to do. "I know." I said calmly, "I should bring it up with Mr. Galloway in English class today, the play." Raven and Orpheus came up to the table, with there lunches in hand. "If you say anything involving me and Vampires, I'm going to be on you, like rabbits on a outback farm!" Torey barked at Orpheus. "Rabbits?" Orpheus asked quizzically about Torey's metaphor. "Rabbits are an invasive species in Australia, in other words, a blight." Absinthe explained the meaning of the metaphor. "Yeah, back where I'm from; in biology class we dissect them." Torey explained an experience he had back in Australia. "What happens if you have a pet rabbit from another country?" Raven asked. "Smuggling of animals is a very serious offence in Australia, you could end up in prison or even deported. But if you smuggle something else, like a video game that is banned, you would mostly get a fine or a slap on the wrist." Torey continued to explain. "And drugs or weapons?" Orpheus asked. "Same as animals." Torey replied. Category:Blog posts